ALIVE?
by GrizzlyBear907
Summary: AU! Ziva is alive and in danger. Jenny is still alive and is the director of NCIS. I suck at summaries, so hopefully my story will explain more.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so be patient with me, please! I'm basing this story kinda of the trailer of season 17 of NCIS. I'm not sure where this story is necessarily headed, but I have some ideas.****Tony and the rest of the team, except Gibbs knows that Ziva is alive, yet.****So, enjoy the story so far and I'll take any feed back that you guys would like to givegive. Also, any ideas for this story.****Love you guys!!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

While I was sitting in the back of the taxi, I thought over how I was going to break the news that I'm ALIVE to Gibbs. I thought of him like a father. I later came to thr conclusion that Gibbs would eventually come around, but the person who I was most worried about was Tony.

My god, how was I going to explain to Tony that I went into hiding to protect them, and also explain why I kept Tali a secret. Oh my baby, how she would have grown so much.

Before I could think anymore, the taxi cab stopped and let me know I was here. I thanked the taxi and payed for the ride. As I neared the door, I thought quickly about what I wanted to tell Gibbs, but I knew that I needed to make this quick, to get him to safety.

I walked to the top of the stairs and stopped and stared at Gibbs working on his boat, as usual. It was nice to know that some things never changed.

"Hey, Gibbs, your in danger and need to come with me quickly." I said

"Ziver!?, Is that really you?" exclaimed Gibbs

"Yes, now we can't talk, we need to move now and get you to safety! Someone is after me and targetting the people I care about." I declared

"Alright Ziver, explain while we go." said Gibbs

* * *

**I know it's not much and very short, but I wanted to know what people thought so far, and if you guys had any suggestions for me.****I plan to post every Sunday, if possible, but yet again life happens, so I'll do my best!**


	2. Life

Thank you guys for the feedback! To answer some people questions, the first chapter was just setting the background. Gibbs is the only one that knows, the other ones will know in time.Thank you everyone for your feedback, I'll try tomake my chapter easier and better to read! This story is going to focus on how Tony and Tali are fending off, without Ziva.

* * *

Tony's POV

I remember the moment I was told that Ziva was dead,and also when I found out that we had a 3 year old daughter. It seems like just yestarday that I met my daughter for the first time. Now I can't believe that she's turing 7 years old!!!

The first couple of years without Ziva was absolute hell. After I had quit my job at NCIS. I went to Israel for a year to learn everything possible about Ziva and yo let Tali grow up in a palce that she recognized. After about a year, we moved to Paris and have resided there ever since.

When I first had Tali, she only knew Hebrew, now she knows Hebrew, English, French fluently and has a grasp at Italian. I never knew how much a 7 year old can learn, in just so little time... it's amazing!

Today, is Tali's birthday and she will also be staring first grade this year! I miss Ziva like crazy and wise she qas here to to witness how our daughter has been growing up.

I know she is dead and never coming back, but I try to tell Tali stories about Ziva and the team every night. McGee calls us every week on an update on how every one is doing. And Abby... well everyone knows Abby, she calls, texts, or video chats us as much as possible, which is basicly everyday.

Every moring is amazing, because she reminds me every day of how Ziva was, and I always like to think this was how Ziva was before she beacme my Ninja.

"Tali, it's time to wake up!" As I rocked her a little bit to was wake her up

" Abba, let me sleep!" cried Tali

"But it's your birthday, you don't want to miss your birthday do you?" I asked hoping that would wake her up

"It's fine, there's nothing really worth celebrating anyway." said Tali

"What!? What are you talking about Tali, of course there is something to celebrate, it's your 7th birthday, your practically becoming a young lady. You need to stop growing though, I can't keep up!" he claimed

"Yeah, but there's no need, Ima isn't here to ccelebrate it with me... I miss her Abba, why did she have to leave us?" cried Tali

"Oh, Tali, she didn't choose to leave us, she was taken from us. Some bad people didn't want her to live a happy live, because they weren't happy. It's not your fault Tali, besides a birthday is a very special time to celebrate." I said

"Yeah, ok!" Tali reluctantly said

"Tell you what, how about today, instead of having a party, we go to Ima's favorite spot and we'll get what she always got, and I'll tell you some more stories about her. How does that sounds?" I asked

"That sounds great Abba! When can we go?!" exclaimed Tali

"How about we get you dressed and then we'll go, we'll have breakfast at the diner, sound good!?" I asked

"Yeah, that sounds great Abba, thank you!" exclaimed Tali ad she hugged her father

After getting Tali dressed, we walked to the diner that we took that picure at.** (Hopefully you guys have seen that episode! It was a great episode.)** We order Jasmine tea with a touch of honey.

For the rest of the day, I told Tali how we were locked inside the container for a whole day. And I also told her about her mother's terrible ways of saying sayings or words. Tali thought that was hilarious!

After the day ended, Abby called, so we talked to her for awhile and then went and gor ready for bed.

"Abba, how did you and Ima meet?" asked Tali

"Well, that one is a little bit hard to answer. We meet at work. At the time I worked with Grandpa Gibbs and Ducky, Uncle Mcgeek and Autopsy Gremlin and also Aunt Abby. She walked into our office one day while I was talking on the phone. She was looking for Grandpa Gibbs. We just sorta hit it off, of ciurse we didn't like each other very much in the beginning, bu..." I said, befor being interrupted

"Why didn't you like Ima, Abba?" asked Tali

"Well, we didn't know each other. You know when you meet some new people you get scared and don't talk to them. Well that's how it was for us too!" I said

"So you guys just got together after that?" asked Tali

"In a manner of speaking, yes, yes we did, Tali. Now it's your bed time, you need your beauty sleep, so you can look exactly like Ima did." I said, even thoug she had the same untamed curls that she did and the exact same face, the only thing different was her eyes, they were all mine... well of course the smile too.

"Alright Abba, good night!" exclaimed Tali as she kissed me good night

"Good night Tali, Ima and I love you lots!"

I said as I kissed her on her forhead

* * *

**I hope you guys injoyed this chapter. I had a fun time writing rhis cahpter, because it reminds me how I am with my father.****All the stories Tony told Tali, he changed them to make them more child friendly... if any one was worried.****Again, love you guys, and would love feeback.****Until next time!**


End file.
